


ТиБиБо

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Пепел [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Стихотворные вставки по тексту - из песни "ТиБиБо" Александра Литвинова.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka, Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Seimei
Series: Пепел [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018135





	ТиБиБо

_Кукла с оскаленным ртом,  
С острыми зубами, -  
Я люблю свою куклу.  
Я с ней игрался в раннем детстве  
Я ее резал ножом на кухне. _

Пластиковый тюбик холодит пальцы. Маленький - прячется в ладони, как украденная с сэнсейского стола бабочка. Почти невидимое орудие пытки. Сомкнешь пальцы - и уже не предатель.  
Сомкнешь веки - и в ушах стучит ровный пульс: "еретик, еретик, ... тик, тик...."  
Тошно.  
В голове рваные клочки фраз. Словно кто-то невидимый упрямо крутит ручку радио, пытаясь поймать волну.  
_«Элицин, Келофибраз... или вот еще Дерматикс. Все зависит от...»  
«... посоветовал бы Контратубэкс. Хотя... когда, вы говорите, сняли швы?...»  
«... не гарантирует полного заживления рубцов. К тому же срок довольно большой... Но вы можете попробовать наш...»_  
За рябью помех всплывает картинка. Девочка держит в руках картонную коробку.  
_«Где твоя красивая кукла, Аои?» - «Она сломалась!»_  
"Неисправный приемник" умолкает и наступает штиль. Почти. Остается только старая, едва слышная запись.  
_«Есть ли я рядом, нет ли меня... думай обо мне. Всегда... Думай...»_  
На записи почти неуловимый треск, шум помех. Пальцы тянутся к открытой пачке, вытаскивают сигарету. Щелкает упругое колесо зажигалки...  
_«Есть ли я рядом... или же нет...ты все равно... мой...»_  
Этот шепот не заглушить.  
Этот шепот - подложка.  
Фон, поверх которого записана его жизнь.  
_«Спокойной ночи... Соби... Увидимся завтра...»_  
На ребристом колпачке тюбика, вздрогнув, сжимаются пальцы.  
У невидимого магнитофона нет кнопки "Stop". 

_Кавалер Орденов Невинной Крови,  
С ним походная кухня:  
Щипчики, скальпели, зажимчики,  
А ты сегодня будешь моей раненой куклой._

В обители Сэймея холодно и влажно. Даже летом. Воздух почему-то всегда сырой. Раньше коморка служила складом для инвентаря, теперь это кабинет Аояги. В общем-то, обители далеко до кабинета сэнсея, но Соби каждый раз входит сюда в священном трепете. У других Жертв нет своих "комнат". Впрочем, он и без того понимает: его Агнец - особенный.  
Маленький сырой карцер освещает мертвецки-белый люминисцент лампы. На столе - угловом, компьютерном - кипа папок, которые Сэймей запрещает трогать, недавние распечатки, органайзер... Соби косится на верхнюю полку стола. Сонно гудит лэптоп.  
\- Снимай, - резко бросает Сэймей, почти невидимо кривя губы. В его глазах - раздражение, хотя минуту назад они сияли торжеством. Соби с замиранием тянется к бинтам. Непослушными пальцами ослабляет эластичную полоску...  
... Он четко помнит день, когда сэнсей впервые увидел их. Пропитавшиеся насквозь. Багряные от свежей крови после трех побед кряду... Их нельзя было не заметить. Сэймей залюбовался белым, как мел, окаменевшим лицом Минами, а позже - наедине - велел Бойцу перебинтовать. По новой.  
Жертву переполнял триумф...  
Верхняя полка выдвигается с привычным скрипом, и Соби нетерпеливо прикрывает глаза. В коробке из-под отрывных листов - ватные палочки. Сэймей берет маленькую стеклянную бутылку, макает ватный наконечник в прозрачную жидкость...  
...Секунда...вторая... Дрожь прошибает вдоль позвоночника, как электрический разряд. Безотказно. Соби не забывает дышать - просто не может. Под опущенными веками вспыхивают цветные фейерверки. Он знает: единственный звук - и Жертва прекратит. Навсегда.  
Холеные белые пальцы держат ватную палочку, словно кисть. Раз-два-три... Здравствуйте, алые переводные картинки!  
Это действо Сеймей называет просто. Мотивация. Соби до подобной легкости далеко. Для него оно - маленький персональный ад. Позорно желанная подачка. Вознаграждение и унижение разом.  
Ватная палочка следует по раскрывшимся пурпурным канавкам букв, и горячие волны прокатываются по всему телу. До непроизвольной дрожи. До покалывания в пальцах. У самой грани... Почти...  
Тело ноет от напряжения. Невидимые струны внутри звенят так пронзительно, что он, едва держась на ногах, упирается спиной в стену. Задерживает дыхание. Запрокидывает голову. "... ТиБиБо, потерпи немножко... неотложка... уже в пути..." Искусанные в кровь губы будут болеть. Потом. Когда-нибудь... Сейчас - нестерпимо жарко. Когда в Сэймеевом кабинете стало так жарко?...  
Напряжение близится к точке экстремума, делаясь невыносимым. Соленая капля скатывается по виску, шее... скользит в распахнутый ворот рубашки... Совсем немного...Почти...Еще чуть-чуть...  
Жгучее наваждение рассеивается внезапно. Сквозь сжатые зубы прорывается предательский стон, и Жертва брезгливо отстраняется. Выпачканная кровью палочка летит в урну.  
Сеанс окончен. Всем спасибо.  
Разгоряченное тело обдает мимолетным холодом коридорный сквозняк. Сеймей уходит, как обычно не сказав, куда.  
Поникнув, Соби остается подбирать с пола свои бинты.

_Раз, два, три. Я - доктор, ТиБиБо,  
А что у нас внутри, ну-ка?!  
Четыре, пять, шесть, и ты внутри  
Такой же, как и все. Фу! Скука!_

Гладкий коричневый конверт с острыми краями. Бумага цвета лавальер. "Агацуме Соби". Пальцы теряют привычную цепкость.  
"…Сломанные куклы... сломанные куклы," - весело прыгает в классики девочка на школьном дворе. Девочке семь. Она - Чистая Жертва. Карминовые листья момидзи уносит ветер...  
"А малыш Аояги донашивает за братом старые вещички?" - любопытствует Нагиса. Она пьет сладкий чай и держит карамельку за щекой. Рицу впервые не пытается спасти свой кофе от белоснежного кусочка сахара. - "Занятненько!"  
"Может, устроить распродажу?" - холодно усмехается Ямамото Хидео. Его Чистый Боец держится рукой за бледную скулу. По пальцам Юрио в рукав стекают багряные капли.  
"Сломанные куклы должны лежать в коробках!" – звонким эхом доносится со двора.  
Островерхие листья застилают асфальт ровным ковром. Соби открывает конверт.  
С цветного фото на него глядит маленький НеСэймей. 

Пестрый двор разом теряет краски.

Что целебного в прозрачном силиконовом геле? Сложенная "веером" инструкция не спешит показываться на глаза, прячась в недрах картонного убежища. Пальцы вяло вертят тюбик. Гепарин, декспантенол... Это может помочь от рубцов?... А если рубцы – внутри?...  
В комнате - первозданный хаос. На полу - баночки с краской, кисти. Бело-желтая поземка старых этюдов - "тропинка" из спальни в кухню. На кровати рядом с подушкой - переполненная трупиками сигарет пепельница.  
... и конверт с извещением. Об отчислении из университета в случае несдачи выпускной работы.  
Звонок телефона заставляет выронить спасительный тюбик. Пальцы нащупывают мобильный.  
Номер. Известный наизусть. Не тот...  
Сбросить в седьмой раз?...  
Символично.  
\- Соби-кун. - Раздается в трубке сухой укоризненный голос.  
Лучше бы сбросил.  
\- Сэнсей. – Практически нейтрально.  
\- Мне только что звонил Аояги-кун... – выдержанная пауза. Театрально. Он оценил.  
Только сердце заходится в пасадобле. И все ускоряется...  
\- Он сообщил, что не желает больше иметь каких-либо дел со Школой.  
... Точно в цель...  
\- ... А также предоставляет тебе возможность вернуться... в Семь Лун.  
... и контрольный выстрел.  
"Ты убийственно добр, мой Рицка. Я люблю тебя".  
\- Полагаю, теперь ты можешь решить все проблемы и...  
Дальше - не слушать. В голове монотонно вертится старая картинка. Девочка, весело играющая в классики. "Сломанные куклы должны лежать в коробке...на чердаке... или на свалке".  
\- Соби-кун?...  
\- Простите.  
За нажатым «отбоем» следует тишина. Он опускает веки.  
"…ТиБиБо, кукольная любовь кукольной жизни - рознь..."  
Позабытый номер набирается по памяти. Угадывается. Со второго раза.  
\- Это курьерская служба? Будьте добры, доставку...  
Взгляд цепляет старую фарфоровую чашу. Пепел. По белой кайме - бахрома пыли…  
Решить все проблемы, сэнсей?... На губах припекает горечь улыбки.  
"Иногда сломанных кукол возвращают на фабрику".

\- Маюри-сэнсей! - послышался оклик, едва она отыскала ключ, чтобы запереть дверь преподавательской. Сегодня пришлось засидеться допоздна. Дипломники только что разошлись, за них она не беспокоилась. Но остались проблемы с рецензиями выпускных работ...  
\- Маюри-сэнсей, подождите секундочку!  
Вот хотя бы с одной. Агацума Соби. Талантливый и приятный юноша. На "Теории дизайна" он произвел, пожалуй, лучшее впечатление из всей группы. Саоко была рада, когда узнала, что ей придется рецензировать именно его работу.  
Но рецензировать было нечего. Агацума Соби, выпускник кафедры акварельной живописи, дипломную работу не сдал.  
Нужный ключ со щелчком провернулся в замке. Без пяти девять. Если поторопиться, можно успеть на автобус...  
\- Сэнсей!  
Саоко встрепенулась. Перед ней стоял запыхавшийся юноша с копной торчащих во все стороны зеленых волос. В ушах слабо поблескивали колечки-сережки.  
Господи, как же его зовут?...  
\- ... Кайдо-кун?  
Юноша взволнованно улыбнулся.  
\- Я... по поводу рецензии.  
Саоко приподняла брови, мягко улыбаясь.  
\- Насколько я помню, вы - выпускник нашей кафедры, Кайдо-кун....  
"... и должны отнести свою работу на другую кафедру," - закончила она про себя.  
\- Д-да, - поспешно качнув головой, согласился юноша. - Я... не за себя... то есть... Я хотел спросить...  
Маюри подбадривающе кивнула. Две минуты до автобуса. На такси?... Дороговато...  
\- Агацума Соби... он рецензируется у вас?  
\- Агацума-кун еще не сдал свою работу.  
\- Да? То есть... да, я знаю. - Сумбурно ответил молодой человек. - И он как раз просил передать...  
\- Да-да? - заинтересовалась Саоко. В руках без минуты выпускник держал (если она не ошиблась) обернутый в бумагу холст.  
\- Он как раз просил передать вам...  
\- Извините... - прервал его подошедший к Маюри-сэнсей парень в кепке. - Маюри Саоко-сан - это вы?  
\- Я, - согласилась она охотно.  
\- Вам посылка, - сообщил тот, вручая ей нечто плоское и широкое, в упаковочной бумаге.  
\- Простите, а кто отправитель? - повертев посылку в руках, поинтересовалась она. Имени адресанта не числилось.  
\- Агацума Соби. - Ответил курьер торопливо. Видимо, он спешил разнести заказы оставшимся адресатам. Кайдо проводил его растерянным взглядом.  
\- Так... что вы хотели, Кайдо-кун? - вспомнила Саоко. Агацума-кун... он не перестает ее удивлять...  
\- А... всего лишь хотел сказать, что он ... обязательно принесет работу.  
\- Агацуме-куну повезло с другом, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Спасибо. До свиданья, профессор. - Смущенно попрощался Кайдо.  
\- Вы разве не на рецензию хотели отнести... работу? - окликнула студента Саоко.  
Юноша растерянно глянул на холст в своих руках.  
\- О... да, да, спасибо Маюри-сенсей. Конечно. Я понесу...  
\- До свидания, Кайдо-кун... Успехов на защите.  
\- Спасибо, сэнсей! - поблагодарил Кайдо, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. - До свиданья!  
Маюри проводила его взглядом и улыбнулась. Милый юноша. Правда, забавный и чуть-чуть рассеянный. 

Дождавшись пока профессор Маюри выйдет из холла, Кио спустился вниз и отправился домой.  
Зря рисовал. Но ведь зато обошлось!

Придя домой, Саоко Маюри с любопытством вскрыла посылку. Как и ожидалось, в ней оказалась картина. Профессор взяла работу в руки. Из упаковки выпал вложенный лист - краткое письмо-извинение, но его Саоко открывать не стала. Агацума-кун - вежливый юноша и, безусловно, сделал все, чего требовала ситуация.  
Профессор Маюри изумленно смотрела на работу. Агацума Соби, один из самых талантливых студентов, для своей картины подобрал удивительные материалы. Пальцы осторожно коснулись рисунка. Акрил? Нет... Скорее силикон... И что-то еще...Зола? Пепел? Не понять, чем писал Агацума-кун и как получил такие выразительные цвета...  
Но больше всего Саоко поразило не это. Уникальный материал, жанровость, сюжетность - все это было на высшем уровне, но ожидать меньшего от такого талантливого юноши и не приходилось. Ее заворожило другое: какая-то невидимая, непонятная магия была в рисунке. Что-то необъяснимо притягательное имелось в простой жанровой сцене.

На картине были изображены двое. Хмурый мальчик лет двенадцати и похожий на него юноша постарше, возможно, брат. Над головами двоих кружил лазурно-голубой махаон. Мальчик тянулся рукой к изящному мотыльку, но не мог поймать. Юноша мягко улыбался. Его пальцы осторожно перехватывали тонкую кисть мальчишки, не то помогая дотянуться, не то препятствуя.  
Лазурный махаон устремлялся в сизое небо.

Достав из стола бланк рецензии, Саоко принялась писать…


End file.
